


看就好，別碰

by amamitouko



Series: 女警探與作家的冒險 [27]
Category: Californication (TV), The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, 制服
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko
Summary: 產生於眾多要求看到漢克對史戴拉穿制服的反應





	看就好，別碰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Look, Don't Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845945) by [mldrgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl). 



一個噪音吵醒了漢克，但他說不出那是什麼，只是他一會睡著一會又被吵醒。他打著呵欠，揉揉眼睛，轉過去攬史黛拉，但最終他只翻到一個空床位上。皺眉，他再次瞇瞇得睜眼注意到浴室門周圍有光亮而浴室門沒有完全關起來。

時鐘顯示五點四十七分。對於史黛拉的上班時間來說還太早。他想要去看看出了什麼問題。當他正躺在那想著是否要起身去檢查一下她時，浴室門緩緩打開然後當他看到那個。他快速地拉坐起身，快速地眨眼彷彿光線刺進他眼裡，但他現在是不會閉上他的眼睛的。

"史黛拉，"他嗚咽，他睡意朦朧的聲音像砂礫般粗啞的滾出。

史黛拉出現在浴室門口走道。她的長袍未繫而她嘴上咬著幾根小黑髮夾。她抓著她的髮向上扭轉，從她嘴裡拉出一根髮夾，插進她的髮裡，再拉出另一根髮夾從看著漢克轉回向著浴室門。

"回去睡覺，"史黛拉說，她的嘴緊緊叼著髮夾。

"沒門，"漢克回答。"你知道我對這個是怎樣的感覺。"

史黛拉從她嘴裏拿出髮夾後消失進浴室幾分鐘。他盯著浴室門直到她回來阻止他的目視。

"我會在備用房裡準備好的，"她說。"我打算在你醒來前走的。"

漢克搖搖頭。"我想要看著你，"他說。已經了都，光是用想的他的分身就開始蓄勢待發。

"我最晚需要在六點三十前離開。今早我們有一場正式的部門會議。"

"我們有過協議。"

"那就是為什麼我會用備用房。"

"太遲了，夏洛克。現在我想要看。"

史黛拉把手撐在臀部上。"你真的無可救藥耶，你知道嗎？"

"你應該更安靜的。"

"算了。但你不可以讓我分心。"

漢克把手叉在胸前然後倚躺向身後滿是枕頭的床頭板。他伸手打開一旁的檯燈提供更充足的光線。史黛拉再一次消失在浴室，下一次她出現時，她已經脫掉長袍只穿著她上床睡覺時的坦克背心和法蘭絨睡褲。她的頭髮和妝容已經完成。

史黛拉在穿過房間時有意忽略掉漢克。她脫掉坦克背心和法蘭絨，讓她自己全身赤裸。漢克總是欣賞她的裸體，但這不是他這天早上所感興趣的。他看著她穿上一件白色蕾絲內褲，並不耐煩地套上了搭配成套的胸罩。通常，他會相當傷心看著她胸前的景緻消失在他眼前的時候，但今天不是。她花時間穿上褲襪而當她完成時，他非常確定預期心裡會殺了他。

終於，史黛拉向著浴室走過房間，而他再次盯著門後看，想著即將唾手可得的事發生。從他上次看到她這樣子已經太久了，但那是他的錯。他告訴她那對他的心臟、他的小兄弟負荷太大，而後她就沒有再讓他看到那個樣子，或讓他再承受那個後果。當她拉開掛在浴室門後的服裝袋時，他的分身馬上脹大，硬得痛了起來。

漢克記得第一次看到史黛拉穿制服的模樣。那是在他們兩個住在一起前，有一次他來這裡拜訪一個星期。他不記得她是需要參加什麼活動，只是在他下樓到廚房時她正好走了進來，他的心跳漏跳了一拍。他身體上所有的血液都衝往他的分身而他無法移動也無法言語。在她離開後，他手淫到讓他自己筋疲力竭因為每次只要讓他想到她穿著制服的樣子小兄弟起立敬禮的狀況就天殺的向古典制約理論一樣發生。

那晚，當她回到家，他沒辦法不讓自己的手離開她身上。雖然現在這制服，是不合時宜的。他只能看，不能摸，可這是另一種驅使他完全瘋狂的方式。她不敢相信她專業、正式的制服竟然能這麼強烈的撩起他，而他堅持她讓去服裝出租店租一些性感的飛行員、性感的海軍上將制服來滿足他該死的內心和分身。如果那是一件真的制服，半數的倫敦男性都願意去當警察。他堅持，這制服是很淫穢的；它等著性騷擾案件發生。她認為他的想法是瘋了。

現在，又再來一次，那制服像個警笛一樣掛在浴室門後。或許事實上把他吵醒的噪音是制服它自己，叫喚他、求他看到它。他總是對女性自己脫光光時自願當個放蕩男，但他在這裡，就像他以往那樣硬挺，就只是等著那個女人穿上她的衣服。

她開始穿那件長而緊的裙子，黑色的裙子一瞬間就從她的腰間垂降到她的膝頭擁抱她每一分曲線；她的腰、臀和大腿，甚至連她的膝蓋都更曲線分明地抵著她的裙子。他不能控制他自己，他必須伸手到他得四角褲裡調整他自己。他想要等她離開到浴室裡去擺弄的，但是他得緩解一點壓力。

史黛拉裙子的拉鍊在側邊，她套上她筆直的白色襯衫時沒有拉上拉鍊，那襯衫合身的緊緊包裹她的胸部和腰線。黑色的官職肩章搭過她的肩頭讓她更加性感。她扣上襯衫的扣子把襯衫衣襬塞進裙子裡然後拉上拉鍊。他的雙手緊握他的大腿，不舒服地擠捏。

下一步，她把襯衫的領子翻好在脖子上圍上黑色領帶。他的唇發出了一個小小的嘶聲並把手擺到他的褲檔上。當她要打領結時她背過他看著鏡中自己的影像，他看著她的身影碰觸著自己。他很肯定在科學上他不可能再搏動得更加難受，但就在她把手撐在她的臀部上時，他覺得自己要死了。

"幹，"漢克呻吟。當她在調整她的領帶時，史黛拉在鏡中與他眼神交會。她對著鏡中的他揚眉，而他拖著他的四角褲臉部扭曲。

當她完成打領結並撫順領帶對其裙腰史黛拉轉了過來，只在漢克拼命地擺弄他的分身時瞥了一眼，走回浴室的衣架去拿她的外套。天，外套。他呻吟著在她穿上緊身西裝外套時他痛苦地擠捏他的囊袋。黃銅鈕扣。那些在前襟和肩章上該死的黃銅鈕釦。她右胸上的勳章。她怎敢這樣。

漢克呻吟。史黛拉在扣上外套的鈕扣時盯著漢克的目光，然後她把目光降低看向他的分身與手之間不間斷的戰爭。她轉身，只是從門旁的椅子上掃起她的帽子把它戴到頭上。

"喔我你個老天爺呀，"漢克咕噥著，把頭往後仰抵著床頭板咬牙切齒。他幾乎忘記帽子了。

"我可以相信你嗎？"史黛拉問，往床這邊靠近。

漢克的反應化為一個亂七八糟帶有疑問的呻吟聲。史黛拉碰上他的腳踝用手拖住他的小腿掀開床單。

"滑過來，"她說。"膝蓋彎在床沿。看就好，別碰。"

漢克抓著床上的東西連同腳後跟並用把自己蹭向床沿直到他的腿垂到床邊而他上半伸橫躺在床上。史黛拉的手碰上他的大腿內側，而他幾乎要飄浮在床上了。

"脫掉你的四角褲，"她說，在他抬起他的臀扯掉內褲時時她往後退了一步。

"不准弄縐，"史黛拉說。"不准弄到我的頭髮。不准噴到我身上一滴，懂了沒？"看就好，別碰。

漢克點點頭而史黛拉把他的雙手放會回他的大腿內側，把他的兩腿分開站進他的雙膝之間。在她俯身向他時她舔舔她的雙唇，她的帽沿碰到了他的腹部，在她由根部舔到他的頂端時帽沿輕輕地向上碰他的胸口。

"老天，幹，"他咕噥。他大大展臂抓住床單阻止自己去碰她。

史黛拉用一手裹住他的分身而在她把他那入口中時他告訴自己別往下看。如果他往下看，那就全玩了。要是他往下看，瞥到她帽子上令人眼花的黑白格紋或是她肩上的黃銅鈕釦亦或是一抹她黑色領帶與相對的白色襯衫，他會該死的爆炸。

漢克盯著天花板低喊著史黛拉的名字，一次又一次。他試圖不要想著她等會是要怎樣離開去工作，她是怎麼穿著這身制服嘴裡有著他的味道在一間滿是男男女女的房間裡開會。他試著不要去想她的內褲會不會因為慾望被喚起而潮濕，因為他知道對他的伺候總是能撩起她的慾望。他試圖不要為她將會整天帶著性愛的味道而讓每個人都可能知道她是個讓人在她穿著這身整潔、完美的官方制服時和某人搞上的壞壞壞女孩而得意洋洋。

知道他自己不可避免的靠近，漢克向下看。他呻吟著她的名字而她從帽簷下睨向他，她稍微退開雙唇依舊裹著他分身的頂端一隻手撥弄他的囊袋。無意識地，漢克伸手向她而她眼都不眨得把他的手釘在床上。她用腕跟壓住他的手腕，在她把他更深的含進嘴裡吸吮時切斷他的血液循環。

"幹，我要來了，"漢克說，不過幾秒後他的高潮釋放了他。

史黛拉放鬆對他雙腕的壓力，但沒有馬上放開他。她用舌頭旋繞他然後慢慢地退開。沒有什麼時候她的觸碰比得過此刻她的唇舌、她的手和她的帽沿的碰觸。當她退開時她抿緊雙唇然後伸手扶正她的帽子。

漢克似灘水般軟若無骨的躺著，過度消耗的分身貼著他的大腿。他可以聽到史黛拉在浴室刷牙的聲音。當她再次出現，她的唇膏已經重新抹上而她一手彎曲抱著她的帽子。

"你知道，如果你不是這麼擅長於口部運動，我現在會完全毀了這身制服，"漢克說。

"我肯定你會這樣的，"她回答，滑進一雙有著尖尖的鞋尖的黑色高跟鞋。要不是他需要時間恢復，他的分身會再次抽搐。

"如果你不想要讓我在你穿著這身制服時上你，你需要確保讓它儘可能遠離我。"

"或許，我就是有一點點喜歡折磨你。"

"邪惡的女人。"

"我需要出門了。"

漢克把頭抬起來。"嘿，夏洛克？"

"是？"

"當你今晚回來，我會很高興地把你吃乾抹淨狠狠的要你要到讓你好幾天都不能好好的坐著。"因為史黛拉的裙子是這樣該死美妙的緊身，他看見她握住門把時夾緊雙腿。"讓你在會議的時候有點事可想。"

"不公平。"

"或許我也是喜歡折磨你。就是一點點。"

史黛拉深深地呼吸然後離開。漢克把頭癱躺回床上稍微伸展。幾個路口外有間服裝店。他想著那裡是否有些史黛拉會感興趣的服裝。該讓情形換個邊，然後讓她體會什麼是看就好別摸這種細緻的折磨。

The End


End file.
